


In the Hands of Chronos

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Where Do We Go From Here? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Timelines, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arthurian mythology - Freeform, Autism Spectrum, Black Grangers, Canon Fix-It, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character(s) of Color, Depression, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jewish Grangers, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Next Generation, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Characters, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Southern Indian Potters, Tamil Potters, Time Travel, Trans Female Character, Trans!Al, Worldbuilding, genderfluid!Teddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: “The timelines are combining...the Champions of Chronos have been chosen...gods will walk among wixen kind for the first time in centuries...the future and the present have become one...the past will join soon...the Daughter of Magic and Fate is to be the crux of it all…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! so teddy's genderfluid and uses primarily they/them pronouns. they go between demiboy, demigirl, girl, and agender - they never feel fully male. 
> 
> al's a trans girl and uses she/her pronouns. her coming out as trans is the prologue story to this fic!! it's entitled "Family". 
> 
> i hope yall enjoy and comment!

“What do you  _ mean,  _ we’re in 1995?” Al demanded, her green eyes narrowed. 

Rosie shrugged, throwing her hands up. “I don’t know!” she exclaimed. “One second we were on the station to Hogwarts in 2021 and the next second we’re 26 years in the past. This makes no fucking sense!” 

Teddy gritted their teeth. “This isn’t fucking happening,” they said, burying their face in their hands; their hair slowly turned bubblegum pink. “Vic and I have a date planned!”    
Lulu scoffed and kicked the couch. “Yeah,  _ that’s  _ our biggest problem right now,” she said. “Your date night with Vicky.” Teddy looked up and scowled at her and she sneered back, flipping them off. 

Cory made an irritated sound and crossed his arms. “Can you guys please shut it?” he asked, his jaw clenching. “We are  _ trapped  _ in the  _ past  _ and you guys are acting like  _ children.”  _

Al blew a breath out of her nose. “What are we gonna do?” she asked, running a hand through her thick black hair. 

“Talk to Dumbledore, duh,” Jamie said from where he was sitting next to Hugo. 

Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. “What did you just say?” Rosie whispered, leaning forward. 

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows and shifted in his seat. “I said we should to talk to Albus Dumbledore? I mean, you said it’s 1995 right? He died in 1997, so he’s still Headmaster right now. And from appa’s stories, I’d say he’s the only people who would easily believe us right now.” 

“How do you  _ know  _ that?” Lulu demanded, jumping up. She was grinning. 

Jamie blushed and ducked his head. “You guys know I like history,” he muttered. “I’m good with dates.” 

“You’re a fucking genius is what you are!” Rosie said. 

“How is this real?” Hugo demanded. “Guys, you don’t seem to understand. We’re in the  _ past.  _ In the current timeline, none of us even exist! None of our parents are together! How the fuck is any of this real?” 

Cory snorted. “I’m not gonna lie,” he said. “I’m surprised this is the first time something like this has happened.”    
Al looked at her boyfriend, her eyebrow arched. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“You guys are the children of the Golden Trio,” Cory said, shrugging. “If half of what père said about your parents is true, this kind of stuff wasn’t uncommon for them. And, like, everyone knows that James Potter the first and Remus Lupin were two of  _ the  _ pranksters, so they probably got stuck in some random shit as well. I’m kind of shocked our lives have been so relatively normal so far.” 

Everyone stared at him for a moment, before Lulu burst into laughter, Rosie following behind her. Hugo started snickering too, while Jamie, Al, and Teddy exchanged exasperated looks. 

A few hours later, the seven time travelers were in the Headmaster’s Office at Hogwarts, staring at the faces of people from their history books and parents’ recollections (plus Aunt Minnie). In front of them stood Albus Dumbledore  _ (Albus Dumbledore!), _ Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Aunt Minnie (though she seemed far more severe than any of them had ever seen her). 

Al was surprised by how unimpressed she was. Before she had come out as transgender to her amma and appa, she had been named after two of the people in this room. And one of them seemed monumentally unappealing and dislikeable, with what appeared to be a permanent sneer on his gaunt face. 

When they got home (and they  _ would  _ get home) she would be asking her appa what he was thinking, naming her after these men. 

“ - understand why we would have some doubts that you are from the future, yes?” Albus Dumbledore asked. Al felt her cheeks heat up when she realized that she had managed to completely tune out everything around her. 

Teddy was leaning forward and appeared to be attempting to seize control of the situation, which was ridiculous, because they were definitely not the most mature of them all (that was probably Jamie). “How could we convince you that we’re telling the truth?” they asked. 

“Submit to Veritaserum,” Snape growled. Aunt Minnie (no, she wasn’t their aunt Minnie yet, she was still Professor Minerva McGonagall and Al should really remember that and refer to her as McGonagall in her head) sent him a narrow-eyed look from the corner of her eye, but didn’t protest. 

Albus Dumbledore had steepled his long fingers. He appeared content to stay quiet. Teddy twisted so they could send looks to Jamie and Rosie, who both appeared nervous for a moment. Then Rosie nodded and Teddy sighed and righted themself. 

“Fine,” they said, clenching their fists. “But there will be no intrusive questions and I will be the one who takes the potion.” 

Lulu turned a dark red, a spark of fury gleaming in her light brown eyes. Hugo grabbed her wrist so she wouldn’t start protesting, and she sneered but relaxed back into her chair. 

Jamie was next to Teddy, nodding. 

Dumbledore nodded. “That sounds more than fair,” he said. He looked up at Snape, his eyes holding that mysterious twinkle appa had sometimes complained about when he was slightly sloshed. “Could you go get us the potion, Severus, my boy?” 

At the condescendingly familiar term of endearment, Al bristled. Oh, she did not like this man! Honestly, what had appa been thinking naming her after these two assholes? 

Severus seemed similarly irritated, sneering at the old headmaster before stalking out of the room, looking quite impressively like a bat while doing so. 

When he came back about five minutes later, holding a small vial, the group from the future tensed. 

Al leaned forward and rested her hands on Teddy’s shoulders, showing her support. Teddy turned back to look at her for a moment, their eyes turning from soft lilac to a shade of jewel green that perfectly matched Al’s own, and forced a smile. “I’m fine, Ali, really,” they whispered, even as their anxiety forced their features to rapidly change. 

Al snorted and rolled her eyes. “Sure,” she whispered back. “I’m here anyways, Teddy.” 

Teddy’s features stopped changing and their tense smile warmed. “Thanks.” They turned back to the teachers and straightened their back. “I’m ready.” 

Snape sent them and Al a nasty sneer before handing them the vial. Teddy took a deep breath, opened it, and downed the entire thing in a single gulp. Their entire body tensed before relaxing completely, a blank and glassy expression appearing on their normally expressive face. 

Albus Dumbledore took this moment to ask. “What is your full name, dear boy?” Al sneered at him again but resisted saying anything. 

“Edward Lyall Lupin,” Teddy said, their voice a monotone. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty three years old this past April.” 

“What is your relation to, and the full names of, your companions?” 

“They are my family. Their names are: James Sirius Potter, Alice Minerva Potter, Lilwen Luna Potter, Rosalind Marie Weasley, Hugo Arthur Weasley, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.” 

Everyone from the past seemed shellshocked at the the proof that their story was likely true, but Dumbledore continued to ask one more question, “What time are you from?” 

“July 30, 2021,” Teddy answered, their tone beginning to reclaim some of its emotion as the Veritaserum wore off. 

Dumbledore leaned back and smiled kindly at them, which for some reason seemed to cause a shiver to run down Al’s spine. “Well, as your story looks to be true,” he said, “welcome to the year 1995.” 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/) where you can feel free to bug me to update anytime :)


End file.
